Seddie in Seattle
by Glued To The Keyboard
Summary: A series of Seddie oneshots, inspired by a song, a word, a thing, a quote... Anything really. All genres, all lengths, all Seddie!
1. I'd Lie

Hey people of fanfiction!

This is just something to get rid of writers block. I dunno how many chapters there's gonna be, or anything.. so yeah.

Basically, every chapter is inspired by a song, a word or a quote.

Seddie, of course. =)

Oh, and Freddie has a sister- for this fanfic anyway.

Oh, and sorry if theres spelling mistakes or anything, but I sprained my thumb, and three fingers on my writing hand while sailing.

Yeah, I know I'm a walking disaster.

Now.. Disclamier.

*ahem*

Does Dan Schiender have madly curly red hair? Then- whoo-hoo! Seddie is gonna happen! =P

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift.**

"You so like Freddie!" my deluded best friend Carly laughed.

I gave her my best death glare, but she just laughed again.

"Yeah! Sam, why don't you just admit it?"

"Cause I don't like Dorkerina." I sighed.

"Yeah, you do. You know what this reminds me of?" Carly asked.

I shrugged. What could my bullying of Freddie remind ANYONE of ANYTHING?

"That song by Taylor Swift- I'd lie." Carly answered her own question.

"Never heard it." I sighed again. At this rate someone's going this I'm depressed or something.

Carly sat bolt upright. "How could you have never heard it? It was huge when it came out first! It was always on the radio, and everyone was obsessed!"

"Everyone except me."

"Sam!" Carly rolled her eyes. "You have to listen to it!"

My over-excited best-friend shoved a laptop into my stomach, winding me.

"Ugh.." I heard myself groan.

"Listen to it on splashface, now!" Carly ordered. 'I'm going to get some food."

She added the last part just to make sure I'd look it up. I was going to anyway- I'm intriuged as to why this song reminds Carly of me, and my huge crush on Freddork.

Not that I'd admit it or anything.

I logged onto splashface, and searched for the song.

I clicked on the first one that came up (the username happened to to HappyAndShirtless. Remind you of anyone?).

Straight away, Taylor Swifts usual country music began.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Oh. My. Ham.

Did this Taylor chick write this song about ME? 'Cause, sweet ham, its so like my life.

I mean, his birthdays the 17th of April, he loves to argue with ME, his sister Georgia is gorgeous- and I mean gorgeous.

And his eyes.. His beautiful eyes.. They're Mr Bensons, definatly.

But I don't know if his favourite colour's green...

_H__e'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie..

No one but me and Georgia know he plays guitar.

_if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie.._

I'd lie. I DO lie.

Carly waltzed back into the room, followed by Freddie.

"Well?" Carly asked.

I ignored her question, and turned to freddie.

"Dorkward, whats you're favourite colour?"

Freddie looked suprised.

"Green. Why?"

..

Rate it even if you hate it!


	2. Unrequited Love

Hello!

Sorry to anyone who's reading iKnow you like him, but I'm having a serious lack of inspiration for it. I should, hopefully have a new chapter up soon though.

Anyway, back to this fic thing-a-ma-jig.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to them all, but you all rock, and virtual cookies! =)(And Lin, my hair has a mind of it own. Some days its curly.. Some days its straight.. Or else its frizzy.)

I don't know what kinda stuff you do in English class in America, so I just put in stuff I do in school.

So, enjoy!

DIsClAiMeR:

Do I really have to say it?

'**Unrequited Love'**

Sam was sitting on Carly's couch, trying- and failing- to finish her English assignment.

They had finished a poem, and Ms Briggs was making them write the definition of almost every word the bloody poem.

It was child cruelty really. Sam had gotten nearly all of them, but there was one she just couldn't remember.

"Freddork?"

"Yeah?" Freddie said, looking up from his laptop screen.

"What does unrequited love mean?" Sam questioned.

"Still doing that English assignment huh?"

Sam nodded, and waited patiently for her best friend to answer.

"Its when you really love someone, but they don't love you back.." Freddie replied.

Sam nodded again, and scribbled it quickly down.

"Sorta like you and Carly then?"

Freddie shook his head.

"I don't like Carly anymore Sam- I told you that."

"So, do you unrequitedly love some else now?" Sam asked.

It was nice to know theses things, just to use for future teasing material.

"I.." Freddie began. "I love someone alright.. But I'm not sure if they like me or not, cause everyone says they do." He finished, staring intensely at Sam.

She felt a shiver travel down her spine, and it felt as if Freddie could see into her head.

She couldn't let him figure out she liked him..

After a minute, Sam finally came up with a reply.

"Its unrequited love." she said firmly.

"How do you know" Freddie asked, a little disappointed.

"Cause you're a dork."

…

R&R?


	3. You know you're in love

Aloha!

Yes.. I'm still writing these.. Curse writers block!

Anyway, I'm trying, and failing to update my other stories... I really need to be hit by a random stroke of inspiration, (as long as its not lightning..)

Hopefully Chinese food helps writers block- I'm going for dinner later =)

Send me ideas ( words.. quotes.. songs..) for these one-shot things if you think of any.

Just leave it in a review!

Okay, I'm going to stop rambling.. Now.

This chapter is dedicated to Lottiie x just cause she's awesome. And her fanfic's are great! ily Lottie.. love, the irish wacko! XD

Disclaimer- I'm getting tired of saying it..!

.xxx.

_**You know you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams. -Anon**_

.xxx.

For god knows how long, I dreamt.

Dreamt of the day Freddie would love me, the day he'd realize I was the one for him. Night after night was spent in my version of Seattle, doing couple-y stuff with my dream guy.

I must have spent years day-dreaming when I saw him walk past- imagining my hand in his, everyone looking at us jealous because we just, clicked.

Unfortunatly, reality was far from it. In the real world, Freddie was in love with my best friend, and I couldn't hold down a boyfriend long enough to make him jealous.

The night on the fire escape was the night I felt maybe, just maybe I had a chance.

I felt that it was possible Freddie had gotten over the girl next door.

And I kept feeling it. It was just the little things- a gesture, a comment, a flash of jealousy when I chatted about cute boys..

Then, one day, it all fell into place.

I was walking down the hall, my hand in Freddie's, my best friend boiling with jealousy.

I was sharing a smoothie withthe most amazing guy on earth.

I was the one he wanted, not her.

x

We dated for years, my dreams getting less and less frequent, until one day, they stopped.

Then I realised, there was to be no more looking- I had found the One.

x

And, today, as I make my one and only trip down the aisle, reality finally beat out my dreams.

I was in love with a nerd, and I always would be.

.xxx.


	4. Its better to have loved

Hey people!

Another chapter.. I'm desperately trying to get rid of my writers block, so you can have a fe wupdates before school starts again, cause when it does, updates will probably only happen on the weekends, if i have time.

2nd year's kinda important... *boo*

Anyway, read, review, eat sausages...?

Disclaimer: must I?

.xxx.

_**It is better to have loved an lost, then to never have loved at all. - Hemingway.**_

.xxx.

I stood at the graveside, silent tears rolling down my face.

She didn't need to be there. With all the medical breakthroughs nowadays, you think they could have saved her.

Everyone stood round me, and my family.

She was well loved, no matter how violent, and crazy she was.

"Daddy.." Amelia whispered. "Do you want to say something?"

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Sam was amazing. Sure, she was crazy, and loved ham a bit too much," I began. "But she was still amazing."

I paused for a second, lost in the memories of the past.

The day we went to build a bra together, right before prom.

Carly was in hawaii with her family, and Sam needed to get an outfit for prom. Sam set out to the dreaded shop, and basically embarrased the hell of of me for the next half hour.

.x

_"Glow in the dark straps, or purple?" Sam questioned._

_"I don't mind..." I mumbled, my face brightening. _

_"You the least helpful boyfriend, Freddork." She laughed._

_"Its not as if I'm gonna see them.." I replied indignantly._

_Sam gave me such a look right then, I almost ran._

_"Glow in the dark.." I finally choked out._

_"Purple it is!" Sam beamed._

_.x_

"She was the best mother, wife and best friend anyone could have asked for." I continued, Amelia and Mark smiling weakly at me as I said so.

"The day I lost Sam, was the day I realized how much I needed her."

.x

_"Mr Benson?" _

_I looked up, and found myself looking into the eyes of a sad faced doctor._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry, but we couldn't save your wife."_

_As soon as he said that, I swear to go I felt my heart break. I was a widow at 45, and I had two teenagers, who now, had no mom._

_I had no idea how I was going to live without Sam._

_.x_

"But, looking back on all the years I did have with her," i concluded. "It was better to have had her, and lost her, then to have never loved her at all."

.xxx.


	5. Crush

Hey,

Another chapter.. I managed to get a random stroke of inspiration.

For this.. Not any of my other stories.. *sob*

So yeah.. Thanks for the reviews people.. you rock!

If you think of any song, or word, or quote leave it in a review, and I'll try write it!

Disclaimer- *sigh* Need I say it again?

.xxx.

**Crush- David Archuleta**

.xxx.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time,_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush._

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much._

Sam tossed her cellphone onto her bed, and sighed.

Everyday her love for Freddie got stronger, and it seemed like his got stronger for Carly.

Sam hated the fact Freddie liked Carly. It was bad enough he didn't like her in that way, but he had to like Carly Shay of all people?

Just like every other guy Sam had ever dated- they all wanted Carly, or a Carly look-a-like..

_Why do I keep running from the truth, _

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when we're all alone,_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

Denial.

Sam had spent the last three years denying her love for Freddie, but all she was really doing was running.

Running as far as she could from the truth.

The truth was, every time Sam saw him, she was transfixed, by just about everything about him- his eyes.. his hair..

And every time they were alone, Sam tried to build up the courage to ask him.

She was Sam Puckett after all!

But all that slipped out of her mouth every single time, was another insult.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_'Cause i've tried and tried to walk away, _

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay away,_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Sam hoped against hope that every time she stared at Freddie, he noticed.

She hoped that he was just holding back his feelings, like her.

Sam tried to get over him.

She tried dating other guys, but nothing worked.

She was in love with the tech geek, and the crush wasn't gonna disappear anytime soon.

_'Cause i've tried and tried to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay away,_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_


	6. Triskaidekaphobia

Hey people of fanfiction! =)

So yeah.. I' still suffering with the cursed writers block..

God darnit!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter- you're all great!I'm working on the new chapter of iKnow you like him.. But no luck yet. I should have the new chapter of welcome to heartbreak up in the next few days..

Anyway's, thanks to Lottiiee x for this idea! Random, but exceptionally cool- like her! =)

So, you know, if you have any ideas for a chapter, just leave it in a review!

Disclaimer- ….Must I?

.xxx.

**Triskaidekaphobia**

**.xxx.**

Everyone has a fear, right?

Like escalator's, or the dark. Simple, rational fears that can be cured.

But my fear? (Yes, the great Sam Puckett has a fear) Its stupid.

Seriously, stupid.

I've got Triskaidekaphobia- fear of the number thirteen.

I've never told anyone- at least until today.

.x

"So, whats your biggest fear Sam?" Freddie questioned, doing the really cute hand gesture he does when he talks.

"Um…" I stalled.

As if I was going to tell Dorkaweirdo my fear.

"C'mon Sam, you have to be afraid of something!" Freddie pestered. "Look, I'll tell you mine. I'm really freaked out by cats."

I couldn't help but laugh. Remind me to introduce him to Frothy someday.

"Now, you have to tell me." Freddie said.

Ugh.. I do, don't I?

I mean, I could make it up but…

"13. The number 13 freaks me out." I sighed.

Did I really juts admit that?

Freddie smirked.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" I said. "I knew you'd just laugh!"

Freddie's face fell. "I just-"

"Save Dorkerina. I'm gonna buy some ham."

With that I stomped off. What a stupid idea, telling him. I fumed all the way to the store, and, tearing into the packet of ham as I did so.

I let myself back into Carly's apartment, only to find Freddork standing in front of me.

"I know how to cure your fear." He announced, and mashed his lips against mine before I could reply.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart.

"How the hell is that gonna help?" I yelled into his face.

"Easy," Freddie shrugged. "I kissed you for thirteen seconds, thirteen times at five thirteen."

Wow. That's a lot of thirteen's.

"Did it work? Freddie asked.

I smirked.

"It depends." I began.

"On what?"

"If I get thirteen more kisses."

.xxx.


	7. Midnight Bike Ride

Hey…

I'm still writing these, yes…

Sorry about the lack of updates, but I started back at school yesterday… *sob*

Good thing is, I'm not back properly till next Thursday.

Expect a chapter of Welcome to Heartbreak soon..

Anyways, thanks for your reviews!

Oh, and leave ideas if you have any! =)

Disclaimer- I own iCarly, which is exactly why I'm broke, and writing fanfiction on a Saturday morning.

.xxx.

**Fearless, Taylor Swift.**

.xxx.

_DING DONG!_

Who the hell is calling at my house at midnight, when its lashing rain?

They're dead whoever it is, cause they're interrupting my ham-fest.

"What?" I snapped, swinging open the front door.

"Hey Sam." Freddie bloody Benson beamed, his hair dripping onto my welcome mat.

"What are you doing here Dorkerina?"

Freddie gestured to his bike.

"Up for a spot of Midnight Bike Riding?"

_There's something bout the way the street looks when its just rained,_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to your car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

"Sure."

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying do hard not to get caught up now,_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair _

_Absent -mindedly making me want you_

I stared at the back of Freddie's head, my arms wrapped around his waist.

I've seriously got to get over him. We're best friends, nothing more.. Nut they way he takes one hand off the handlebars to run it through his already scruffy wet hair, making the bike swerve was just oh-so cute.

_I don't know how it gets better than this, _

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_I don't know why with you I dance, _

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Freddie and I jumped off the bike, and he dropped it onto the pavement.

"C'mon Sam!" He laughed, taking my hand and dragging me into the park.

I followed him for two reasons.

One, my arm was going to get dislocated- who knew the dork was so strong? And two, I really wanted to.

"Can I have this dance?" Freddie asked, in a mock posh accent.

"Why of course dear Sir!" I giggled, grabbing his shoulders.

We pranced around the park, rain cascading down our faces, our laughter breaking the silence of the night.

Life doesn't get better than this.

_So baby drive slow, till we run outta road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here, _

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it._

We headed down the road, Freddie pedaling like crazy.

"FREDDORK!" I shrieked, as he turned to face me.

"What?" He smirked his cute lopsided smirk.

I wish I had a camera, I really do.

_Well you stood there with me in my doorway,_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

"You okay Sam?" Freddie asked, as he stood on my porch with me.

I nodded, incapable of forming a sentence at the moment.

My fingers twitched, and with one shaking hand, I pushed my dripping wet hair out of my face.

There goes hours of Carly lovingly straightening it.

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave,_

_It's the first kiss, its flawless, really something,_

_Its fearless._

Freddie leaned in towards me, and instead of pushing him away, I melted into the feeling of kissing my best friend.

And, it was an amazing kiss.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, _

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

.xxx.


	8. My Life would Suck

Thanks to CrazyKK for the idea! =) It is such a seddie song!

Same drill- if you have ideas, leave it in a review!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews.

This is inspired by the video, as well as the song, cause the video is just too Seddie!

Disclaimer- Yeah, my names Kelly Clarkson and I ship Seddie. And I happen to own iCarly.

Far-fetched much?

.xxx.

_My Life would suck without you- Kelly Clarkson _

_._xxx.

_**Guess this means your sorry, **_

_**your standing at my door,**_

_**Guess this means you take back, **_

_**all you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted, **_

_**anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back, but here you are again**_

Sam stood at the front door to her apartment, looking straight at Freddie.

It had been two weeks, 3 days and 9 hours since he walked, and now he was back. He was apologising, and begging for forgiveness.

As she listened with glazed eyes, images of their massive fight flashed through her mind.

"_I can't live like this Sam!" Freddie yelled. "I really can't! You abuse me, eat my food, and you've never said 'I love you' to me once, and we've been dating since senior year!"_

_Sam stayed silent, for once not knowing what to say._

_"I want a girlfriend who's going to love me." Freddie said. "I'm done Sam."_

_And with that, he walked away._

_As she watched, Sam felt the last five years crumble down around her._

_She did love Freddie, she really did._

"Come on in Dork. It's your apartment to!" Sam laughed, and pulled Freddie inside.

Straightaway, she was running around the apartment, and waving Freddie's latest generation PearPhone at him.

"How did you even….?" Freddie began, before running after her.

Sam dangling his phone out the window, smiling evilly.

_Revenge! _She thought as the phone dropped ten floors, and smashed off the ground.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united her somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly, **_

_**my life (my life) would suck (would suck)**_

_**Without you.**_

Freddie stared in horror as he heard the smash of his PearPhone.

She didn't just….?

As he chased his girlfriend around the apartment, he smiled.

In a funny way, he couldn't imagine life without Sam.

_**Maybe I was stupid, for telling you goodbye,**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for, trying pick a fight,**_

_**I know I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up to,**_

_**Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you**_

After he had left, Freddie had felt stupid.

Stupid for leaving Sam, stupid for blaming her for everything.

Sure Sam was crazy, abusive, violent, and she ate to much, but he wasn't exactly Mr Perfect now was he?

This though re-entered his head as he hung Sam's limited edition Fat Cake shirt out the apartments bay window.

However stupid he had felt, that phone had cost 300 bucks.

With that, he let the shirt drop down onto the muddy pavement.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united her somehow, yeah,**_

_**You've got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

Sam stormed back into the room holding Freddie's precious ornament - or fishbowl with rocks as Sam preferred to call it.

"No Sam- not that!" Freddie yelped.

"Yes Fredward, this. Mama plays to win." Sam smirked, and chucked it out the window.

The couple hung their heads out into the night, ignoring the heavy rain."You're so lucky that didn't hit someone!" Freddie laughed.

_**Being with you,**_

_**Is so dysfunctional,**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go**_

Sam stared at him, smiling.

Whatever happened then, something just clicked, and Sam knew that being here with Freddie, throwing stuff out the window, was where she belonged.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united her somehow, yeah,**_

_**You've got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

"Freddie Benson, my life would seriously suck without you."


	9. Citharize

Thanks to italiangeek1 for the idea! I'll do the song you suggested sometime soon! I swear the online thesaurus is my new best friend!

There is so many great words on there! Go look mine up if you don't get them.. X)

Eh.. Read.. Review.. You know, the usual!

(Oh, and you know, send ideas. I've got loads, but its always nice to hear more! )

Disclaimer- If you want to sue me, please read the disclaimer on every other chapter. Thank ya!

.xxx.

_Citharize- to play the harp._

_.xxx._

Carly sat on her couch, straining to hear Girly Cow over the noise of Sam and Freddie's latest fight.

This time, Freddie had told Sam she need's new insults.

Straightaway, Sam grabbed a thesaurus.

As did Freddie.

The past twenty minutes had been fun in a bucket for Carly Shay.

.x

"Well.." Sam said, furiously flicking through the small book. "You're a.. goober!"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Still completely un-inspired Puckett. That's just a dumb name for nerd. You're a malignant spirit!"Sam gave him a scathing look.

"That just sounds stupid. You're a ignoramus!!"

"Timeworm!" Freddie yelled.

"Clodplate!"

"Imbecile!"Sam flipped through the pages, tearing her thumb through quite a few pages. Carly winced as she heard each ripping sound- it was hers after all.

"Chump!" She finally screamed.

"Misanthropist." Freddie smirked, dropping his thesaurus to the floor, knocking over a mug of iced tea in the process.

Carly almost whimpered. There goes her spare one.

However entertaining this was at the start, two 15 dollar books later, it was starting to get on Carly's nerves.

"Think your so smart, do you Dorkward?" Sam questioned, not taking her eyes off the little book.

Freddie nodded.

"Tyrant. Vexatious. Henpeck. Beleaguer. Take your pick."

Sam groaned in frustration. She couldn't find anything in this stupid book!

"Well.. Well.." She began, furiously searching. "You.. Citharize!" Sam spat.

"What a pretty word!" Carly interrupted. "Who wants lemonade?"

The pair ignored her.

"Really scraping the barrel with that one Puckett- telling me I play the harp? That's almost a compliment." he laughed.

"I.. I.. Ugh!" Sam screamed.

Freddie laughed again, loving the fact he had- for once- beaten Sam.

They stood, staring at each other for a while, until Freddie broke the awkward silence.

"Wanna butterfly?" He questioned.

Sam took a quick look at her thesaurus.

"Yes. Yes I do."

And to Carly's amazement, they began to make out.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, jumping up.. "First you insult, and scream at each other, then Sam mauls one of my thesaurus's, and you Freddie, drown another, and now you're making out?? WHAT ARE YOU ON??" She continued, screaming at the top of her lungs.

When she didn't get a response from the oblivious pair, Carly flopped back down on the couch.

She was never going to understand her two best friends, but at least she could watch Girly Cow in silence.

.xxx.


	10. Fear

S'up people! How life like? XD

I'm a bit sick, so the meds are getting too me I think ;) So yeah.. No super-de-duper iKnow you like him chapter- which will come soon, I promise! I just have to eh.. Write it. Plus, I want it to be a long one! Anyway's, enjoy as usual, and review! It makes school suck less!

.xxx.

_Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live- Dorothy Thompson_

_.xxx_

"Freddork you gotta face your fear my man!" Sam laughed.

Freddie shook his head.

"Nope. No way. Not a hope in hell. Not ever-"

"Yes." Sam interrupted. "And your gonna do it now."

She grabbed her friends arm, and proceeded to drag him up the hill. Although Freddie had gotten stranger, Sam won as usual and five minutes later, they were at the top.

"S-Sam, this is called Death Hill." Freddie managed to squeeze out as he stood paralysed with fear.

"Ah, its just a name,." Sam shrugged. "Everyone else didn't have a Puckett to bring them down, now did they?" she grinned, stepping onto her skateboard.

"N-no." Freddie stuttered, not looking reassured.

Sam's face softened a bit.

"Hold to me Freddie- you'll be fine." she smiled.

Freddie heard something in her voice he had never heard before. Something that made him step onto the back of the skateboard, and wrap his arms around Sam's waist.

Something that made him forget every logical thought in his head that was telling him to let go, and run away.

"Ready?" Sam asked, giving on of Freddie's white-knuckled hands a squeeze. She didn't seem to care that the poor boy was crushing her. Maybe it was just her iron stomach that prevented her from feeling it.

Freddie half nodded, afraid to move.

Sam pushed off as hard as she could, both of them screaming and laughing and they began the almost sheer slope downwards.

As Freddie opened his eyes, and watched the word rush past in a blur, he realised something.

Maybe, you just had to let go of everything- every fear, every worry- and just go with it.

'Cause right now, being with Sam, doing a stupidly crazy stunt- well, it was living.

.xxx.


	11. Could it be?

Yo! XD I'm back.. I wrote this in Health Ed, while listening to my i-pod. (It's possible to listen to you i-pod in class y'know!) Oh, and some one called Georgia May reviewed asking me to do one of these yokes to the song 'Don't Trust me' by 3oh!3. Three words- Are you crazy? I'm sorry, but its pretty much impossible to do a SEDDIE fic to Dont trust me! :)

I'll try, very, very hard, but no promises Georgia May. If anyone has any ideas on how I could do a seddie yoke to that song, please tell me!

Oh, and this is one of my favourite ever songs (ssh! Don't tell!) so I hope you like!

So yeah.. Enjoy, review read and drink milk!

Disclaimer- I own a packet of cookies... Not icarly... can I trade?

.xxx.

_Could it be- Christy Carlson Romano_

.xxx.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Sam looked at her best friend. Freddie has always been her punchbag, someone to insult, and get free food off of.

He has always been there, and up until reccently, Sam thought that all he'd ever be was her best friend- there on every occasion, and remebering every birthday, unlike her mom.

Then, one day, she saw him in a totally different light- literally. As soon as she walked into the dull halls of Ridgeway middle school, she saw Freddie standing beside his locker, shining. Everything- his eyes, his hair, his smile- seemed to be beaming. A little but of sunshine on a dark day.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Freddie was never someone she imagined loving. The nub was in love with Carly after all.. Still, Sam Puckett fell for him- and boy did she fall hard.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Its funny how in all the years they were best friends, crushes were something they never talked about. Looking back, maybe it was a sign. Maybe, it meant that

the pair were crushing on each other.

Maybe.

But never, never did Sam think that she's be confessing her love for Freddie Benson. Sam always said she was waiting for 'the one'.. So did Freddie.

Now, as Sam sat alone on a park bench, she realized the waiting could stop. Freddie was 'the one'

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

Looking at her boyfriend, Sam Puckett realized how perfect he was. She could see everytime she looked into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes, that she had made the right decision in choosing him.

Now, here they were, on the last day of High school, ready to face the world together.

Just the two of them.

_Could it be you & I _

_never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that its you?_

"Its you Freddie Benson. No could, or buts. Its you alright."

_Its true that its you....  
_


	12. Love aint gonna wait

haha, its been... a while? Man, I suck at updating... Anyway's, I've got more than 50 reviews! *squee!* I'm over-excited, as you can tell. Hey, its the highest amount of reviews I've ever got.. which tells me something....?

Right so, I couldn't think of what to do this one on, seriously- I wanted to do it on Weightless by All time Low, but it doesn't work.. Good song though, go listen to it! So, like lightening- or my mind, whatever- it struck me.

Yes, this song is extremely cheesy, and not something a 14 year old should admit to knowing every word too, but I couldn't resist! I loved this band so much!

Enjoy?

Disclaimer- ........Are you serious?

.xxx.

_Love aint gonna wait for you- Sclub 7_

_.xxx._

Freddie Benson was one of many hormone filled teenagers who struggled to say the 'three little words every girl wants to hear'.

In other words, Freddie had commitment issues. You wouldn't think it, but it was him, not Sam who was afraid of settling down.

_Your heartbeat's taking over  
And there's nowhere you can go  
And the love that you discover  
Is finally taking hold  
When it feels like the beginning  
And the story will unfold  
There's a time to take your chances  
Don't be scared of the unknown_

It wasn't that he didn't love Sam- it was far from it really. He loved her with every piece of his heart, something he realized a long time ago.

But, it was the fear of rejection that forced him to keep his feelings botled up inside. fair enough, Sam was having no trouble saying 'I love you'. Freddie was skirting around it, using 'I adore you', or 'I like you, a lot'.

He knew it was stupid, it was just time to **_plunge_**

_Cause you can't fight it  
Don't deny it  
Love is stronger than each other  
Show me baby  
What you're gonna do, do_  
_  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true  
Love ain't gonna wait for you_

Sam wasn't going to wait around. She deserved someone who said 'I love you' a million times a day_, _no problems. Love doesn't wait after all.

Freddie was determined**_ not_** to loose his only love to nervousness.

it was just a matter of.. Saying it.

_I can't hold back what I'm thinking  
Don't you tell me that I'm dreaming  
You know that there's something you should do, do, do, do, do  
_  
_Cause love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know when it's true_

It was true love. It was.

Freddie was simply holding back. A lot. Carly, and Spencer urging him on didn't make a difference.

His moms silent approval of Sam didn't snap him into action. Heck, **_Principal Franklin's_** advice didn't stir him into saying it.

_Love isn't gonna wait.. _Freddie repeated._ Sam isn't gonna wait..._

_Cause love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know when it's true_

"Sam?" Freddie said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist.

"Si, my dorkerina?" Sam laughed,her beautiful face lighting up. She leaned her head back, until Freddie's head was resting on her shoulder. It was something she loved to do- it made her feel safe.

And loved.

Freddie took a deep breath, and worked up every bit of courage he had ever gotten over the past 17 and a half years of his life.

"I...." He began, breaking off shakily.

_Love ain't gonna wait..._

"I love you."

.xxx.


	13. The Only Exception

An update? Oh my god! Its a miracle!

Sorry I kinda disappeared there for a while, but things have been happening- school... exams.. sad stuff that I'm not going to get into, because it'll probably make you cry...

Well, its mid-term now, so expect many updates!

Thanks to Lottiiee x. for this idea! You're brilliant Lottie, as usual!

Enjoy? Oh, and ideas are always welcome!

.xxx.

**_The Only Exception- Paramore_**

.xxx.

Love.

It was something Sam Puckett stopped believing in a long time ago.

Back when her parents were together, she knew they didn't love each other. All the fighting, all the screaming matches, and going away for days on end.. It wasn't something normal parents did.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

Parents like Carly Shay's were happy, and they went on holiday together every year, leaving Carly with Spencer.

They ate dinner together, and watched bad tv.

Things Sam only dreamed of doing with her parents.

When they finally got divorced, it was a relief. Not that Sam wanted to be another kid from a broken home, it was just better than being another kid from an abusive home.

Sam swore that day that she wopuld never, ever fall in love. It was too complicated, and it didn't _exist. _

That was until she met Freddie Benson.

_But darlin,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_ You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Freddie was the only exception. In her heart anyway. In reality, she kept her distance.

Sam didn't need love, of all things.

_And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I was content  
With loneliness_

Sam had been sure she was happy being alone. She didn't need a guy to make her happy.

But there was always that little part of her that boiled with jealously when she saw other girls, walking around Seattle, arm in arm with a guy, laughing and joking.

And it all came back to Freddie.

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Falling in love was never something Sam planned on doing.

But, she did. Sneaking out of Freddie's bedroom late at night became a frequent thing, and the sound of rocks clanking against her window became all to familler.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream_

Sam wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was scared. That, when Freddie left it would be all over.

That none of it happned, that Freddie never loved her.

And Freddie seemed to know this, because every time he left, he left something behind, something he'd have to come back for.

A scarf, a glove, a camera cover.

Things started to build up, so Sam put aside a drawer for Freddies stufff, and gradually, hoodies and t-shirts began sneaking into the wooden chest of drawers.

_Ohh---_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_And i'm on my way to believing it.  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing it._

Maybe, just maybe love did exist.

And maybe, Sam Puckett was on her way to believing it.

.xxx.


	14. The Boy That You Need

Twenty quid that no-ones ever heard of this song, or the band.

They're brilliant though, so check them out and stuff. You know you want too!

I know I haven't updated in ages.. but you know. Stuff?

Eh.. This one bumped this fic up to a T (I think, unless I changed it already..?) But it has swearing and stuff- you've been warned, don't like, don't read. I got a random angry message off someone saying that one of my fic's was despicable, and a terrible addition to fanfiction even though I clearly stated that it had swearing in it.

God, people like that piss me off.

There's one particular line that made me use this song. Can you figure it out? :O)

Reviews are love!

Disclaimer- Yeah. I own iCarly. My name's also Samantha Carter. (Stargate reference? No? I'm a nerd..)

.x.

**_Just Over a Year- Jody Has A Hitlist_**

.x.

_You're standing on the kerbstone,_

_raised up,_

_we're seeing eye to eye,_

_feels like forever gazing as the world_

_passed us by.._

Freddie stared at Sam, ever so slightly mesmerized by her clear blue eyes. They were like.. puddles.

Rainy puddles.

The world seemed to slow down around them as they stood on the edge of the pavement, just looking at each other.

_Hindsight just came and got me bad,_

_took me for everything I had,_

_issues that got to us,_

_just seem so pointless now.._

They fought. Everyone did. But Sam and Freddie's fights always seemed to get out of hand.

Sam thought they could make it work. Freddie though it would be better to just walk away, while they still could.

What a horrible, horrible idea that was looking back.

Their fights weren't too bad, honestly.

Nothing sitting down and talking everything through couldn't solve, but no. Freddie left her walk away, and now he has to watch her.

With him.

_He will never be,_

_The boy that you need,_

_I'm waiting for you in rain soaked shoes_

_At the bottom of your street,_

Joe Quinn was a loser. A well known fact, really.

He cheated on any girl he'd ever dated, he went all the way with girls, and dumped them two seconds later.

It was a miracle that he and Sam were still dating.

He wasn't a good person. He never got Sam presents, for her birthday, or Christmas, or for no particular reason. Joe never surprised Sam with concert tickets, or movie tickets. That idiot did nothing for Sam.

Freddie would do anything for Sam. He spent three months allowance making sure that he got tickets to a sold-out Cuttlefish concert- and yet, he still managed to take Sam on a dinner date for her birthday.

Freddie used to ring Sam, to see how she was doing. He'd text her just to say good night.

Joe didn't deserve Sam.

_Run away with me, _

_We'll drive and drive and we will never stop,_

_Just you and me,_

_And we will never stop,_

_Its not that I didn't care, _

_I just always expected you to be there,_

_And my timing needs some work._

Freddie knew he didn't end it between him and Sam as well as he could have. He was a big enough man to admit that.

But trying to tell Sam..

It had been less than a month since the fight that had tore them apart, and Freddie had gone to Sam to beg her to forgive him. He had been an asshole, well and truly.

Of course, Freddie hadn't quite anticipated Sam having a new boyfriend.

The infamous Joe Quinn, the King of the idiots.

Freddie kinda expected her too not be with someone new. After dating for almost two years, you'd think it would take a little longer than a month to get over it.

Than again Sam was a fighter.

And Freddie's timing was always off.

_I'll pray that fortune steels the slur from my speech,_

_To help me speak more clearly,_

_But I give up, 'cos Lady Luck _

_Doesn't seem to give a fuck (about me)_

Freddie was reduced to a nervous wreck trying to speak to Sam.

To win her back.

Joe eventually told him to back off- although, not in those nice words. So he did. Luck wasn't on his side anymore.

_I feel I've reached the stage where I just bare my soul,_

_But I've got the feeling that just might be getting old,_

_Deep down I know its something you'll just not listen too,_

_And it seems you just don't care how much I'm missing you_

Okay, maybe standing in the middle of the street proclaiming his love for Sam Puckett wouldn't be a good idea, but walking up to his ex-girlfriend and telling her everything seems like a good enough option.

Deep down, Freddie knew Sam wouldn't listen. She never did like listening to serious stuff.

Confessing all might just earn him a punch. From Sam, and Joe.

And having a dislocated jaw wasn't part of Freddie Benson's ten step plan. Neither was loosing Sam to a butt-ugly meathead but fate played it part in that. Fate just hated Freddie.

Even though she wouldn't listen, Carly had told her how much Freddie was missing her.

She didn't care. She ignored Carly, and all her other girl-friends. Sam Puckett didn't give a shit about Freddie Benson anymore.

_But I digress unless theres something underneath, _

_Kicking both feet to the back of your teeth,_

_If theres something to say than say it._

_Why whisper? Why whisper?_

Freddie would give up, and walk away if he knew deep down Sam didn't feel anything for him anymore.

If he didn't feel that she wanted to shout something out everything he mooched past. He wished she would say something.

But, there was the massive problem of Sam's pride.

_And your pride is just like fire now,_

_It could keep you warm or burn this whole place down, _

_I'll leave it too you to explain as it all goes down in flames,_

Sam's pride was pretty big. She probably had more pride than the entire student body of Ridgeway High school.

She backed down, ever.

Contently denying Freddie's pleas for them to sit down and talk wasn't going to change. Not because Sam never, ever wanted too, it was more because she didn't want to back down. She couldn't change her mind. Once Sam decides something, theres no changing her mind.

_He will never be,_

_The boy that you need,_

_I'm waiting for you in rain soaked shoes_

_At the bottom of your street,_

_Run away with me, _

_We'll drive and drive and we will never stop,_

_Just you and me,_

_An__d we will never stop._

Joe didn't deserve Sam. But looking back on how much of an ass he had been, Freddie didn't really either.

If he did get Sam back, he's proabaly just hurt her, and himself again.

It was hard, having to resign yourself to the fact you're just not good enough for the one girl in the world you've ever truly loved.

But, Freddie truly loved, and wanted her to be happy, and if that meant not being with her so be it.

_He will never be,_

_The boy that you need,_

"And neither will I..."

.xxx.


	15. Wouldn't Really Call Her Typical

I'm back? What?

Its been a while, huh? My email address was being hormonal, and locked me out when I requested a new password for fan fiction, and I set up a new account when I thought I couldn't get this one back.. But yeah, my lovely tech nerd of a friend fixed it for me so I'm back.

Dunno if I'm still gonna use this as my main account though…

Anyway, this is just a quickie, because I've just had another idea for a fic. I'm terrible, I know!

Thanks for getting this story to _70 reviews _by the way! I love you all!

**Disclaimer- **Yes. I own iCarly, I just took like a two and a half month hiatus to play golf.

…Did that make any sense to anyone?

////

"_Once upon a time there was girl,_

_You wouldn't really call her typical,"_

_**Sharada- Skye Sweetnam.**_

_////_

"_Why cant you date a __**normal **__girl Fredward?" _

Freddie's mother's words rang in his head as he walked towards the groovy smoothie. He had just told his mother he was dating Sam Puckett, and she was not happy.

Actually, she was pissed beyond belief.

Maybe it was because she wanted her little angel to date a girl like Carly Shay, maybe it was because, as a mother, Marissa Benson wasn't quiet ready for her son to have a girlfriend.

Whatever the reason, Freddie got the feeling his mom was never planning on liking Sam Puckett.

Freddie pushed open the door to the smoothie bar, and as his eyes locked onto the blonde haired girl sitting in a corner, nursing a smoothie, the fight with his mum seemed to be wiped from memory.

"Hey Sam." Freddie smiled, planting a quick kiss on Sam's rosy red lips.

"S'up Freddork?" She nodded.

"Nothing." Freddie sighed.

"Fredwina," Sam began. In the ten months they had been dating, she had barely ever used his real names. The nickname that had developed over their years of friendship hadn't disappeared when they made transition from frenemies, to boyfriend and girlfriend, and Freddie was glad.

It would have been too weird if either of them went all slushy gushy.

"I've known you for what? Eight years or so? I think I know when something's bugging you. So, spill, before I make you." Sam finished.

Freddie looked at her.

How could his mom not like her? Yeah, she wasn't perfect, but was anyone?

Sam was in a league of her own really. Her long blonde hair might dupe some poor guy into thinking she was a dainty little seventeen year old, but her eyes were fierce, and seemed to penetrate you at a glance.

Then there was her hands. Sam had amazing hands. They were small, but could knock you out cold easily, and she had really, really long fingers. Freddie loved her hands.

Besides the fact she was insanely beautiful, she had _personality._

Some girls seemed to be copies of each other, all following a set of rules put in place to make them look, think, act and be exactly alike, but Sam was different.

She said what she thought, and no one was spared from her brutal honesty. She had a mental sense of humour, that would rival that of any paid comedian.

Her pranks, while dangerous, risky and sometimes down right stupid were genius, and totally worth every detention Freddie had every endured because of her.

The thing with Sam was that she didn't care what people thought of her. If people thought she was just a teenager with anger management issues, she didn't care. Sam was happy to let people think that.

Nobody really knew the Sam underneath the violence, sarcastic comments, and wedgies, except Freddie.

He was proud to say he was Sam's best friend, boyfriend and everything that went in-between, and he knew her as well as he knew himself.

If his mom didn't like her, she was missing out.

"Freddork?" Sam said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Do I have to beat you up, or are you gonna answer me?"

"D'you know what? It doesn't matter." Freddie replied.

And it didn't. Sure, it might have been nice to have his mom's approval on his girlfriend, but he didn't _need _it.

Sam wasn't your typical girl, and Freddie was glad of that. His life would be far more dull if Samantha Puckett was a carbon copy of every other teenage girl out there.

No, he didn't need his mom to give Sam the motherly seal of approval.

He just needed Sam to stay being Sam.

////


	16. Someday

**Author's Note: **Wow. It has been a while! Hope you haven't all forgotten about me ;)

I'm putting this story as complete, but I will come back occasionally and update, I've just sorta lost interest in the iCarly-verse.. Sorry! But, you know if you happen to watch Stargate.. *shameless pimping*

Anyways, onwards! You may notice, if you know the song, that I've incorporated some of the lyrics into their speech. Just experimenting!

Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed since.. 2008? Oh wow, I've been on here that long? Anyway, nothings changed since then- I still don't own iCarly.

////

_Someday- Nickelback._

_////_

"How'd the hell did we wind up like this Sam?" Freddie sighed.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It was all so.. Perfect at first."

Freddie nodded. Everything had been perfect at the start. They had been dating since senior year, went to California to college together, and bought an apartment together.

Everyone said they were practically married already.

But now.. Sam was standing in their bedroom, her suitcase packed and ready to go, her purple toothbrush sticking out of her handbag.

Her hands were clenched tightly, and Freddie was begging her to stay, to un-pack.

These fights had become a regular occurrence, even though Freddie hated to admit it. Relationships weren't all sunshine, and happiness, he knew, but this kind of fighting was a whole new level for them.

A level that would have them filing for divorce, if they were married.

"We aren't giving up." Sam said after a while. "Just.."

"Taking a break?" Freddie suggested.

Sam nodded. "But we aren't giving up."

_Someday, somehow,_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now,_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, Somehow, _

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now,_

_I know you're wondering when…_

"Someday, we'll sort this out." Freddie nodded sadly, and stepped aside, leaving the door un-blocked, and giving Sam a clear route to the door.

"Someday." Sam agreed. "Just not right now."

She pressed a light kiss to his cheek, and headed out the door, looking back just before she pulled the blue door of their apartment shut behind her.

_Someday.. _That was good enough for Freddie. At least he could hope that one day, Sam would unpack her suitcase, and move back in.

////

Freddie thought that 'someday' had come when Sam turned up at the apartment, a week later.

She didn't think so. She had come to get her laptop.

Quick apologies turned to arguments, and they both said a lot of stuff they needed to say.

"Its funny, really," Sam said, not a hint of humour in her voice. "Our relationship is turning out like one of those bad romantic novels Carly's always reading."

"More like a Hollywood horror movie." Freddie said, giving his ex a half smile.

Sam returned the smile. "Someday then?"

This wasn't the goodbye Freddie wanted.

"Someday." he nodded, not trusting himself to say more.

_Someday, somehow,_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now,_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, Somehow, _

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now,_

_I know you're wondering when…_

Someday. Freddie Benson hated that word.

Two months, and someday hadn't come around. Every time he tried, Sam stopped him. Or, it felt like that at least.

Now, Sam was standing outside their -his- apartment, asking the same question he had all those months ago.

"How'd the hell did we wind up like this?"

"Why weren't we able to move on?" Freddie returned the question.

"I don't want to move on." Sam said quietly, her eyes glassy with tears she refused to let fall.

"Me neither." Freddie sighed. "Our baby.."

That did it for Sam. She burst into tears, crying for the baby they were supposed to have.

Before she had a miscarriage.

Freddie enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll make it better someday Sam, but for now.."

"For now," Sam interrupted, her voice thick with tears. "I want you back in my life. We'll get through this together Fredward."

Freddie nodded, and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

She was right, they would get through it together. Like they always do.

/////

**A/N 2: **Oh wow. I just realized how horribly depressing this is. And incredibly short.. Reviews are love, flames will be used to light a bonfire to dance around! …I have no idea either.


	17. Fortune Cookies

**Authors Note: **Two chapters in one day?! What? Well, they're both really short. And I'll probably disappear for another three or four months, so… Only messing. Sort of.

I found this hidden in my laptop, and decided to upload it. It was inspired by what is now a really old blog by Sam!

Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be making Seddie happen :D

////

_Fortune Cookies_

////

_2010_

I stared in horror at my fortune. I know what you're thinking- its just a fortune- but fortunes' have a funny way of coming true for me.

Why am I horrified?

Because it says, '_you will fall in love with a total nerd._' No prizes for guessing what total nerd I know.

I ate nine different Chinese meals, and that was the best they could come up with? All the rest were just pleas for help..

"Sam?" Carly said, interrupting my annoyed thoughts.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"I was just going to say," She continued calmly. Carly was always calm. Even if I was being.. Un-calm. Angry. Sarky. Pissed off. Take your pick..

"What does your fortune say?" She inquired, popping a piece of luke-warm spring roll in her mouth, careful not to smudge her lip gloss. Perfectionist.

I gulped.

"Eh.."

What to say, what to say? Carly's gonna be watching to see if this fortune comes true! Or, worse, she'll think it's her duty to set me up with Freddie! That's exactly what she'd do. Carly finds out things, and then takes matters into her own hands, and..

_Breathe Sam, breathe. _I told myself when I realized I had been holding my breath, and depriving my brain of oxygen.

"Sam?" Carly waved her hand in front of my face. "You still there?"

I nodded furiously, trying to look enthusiastic. All this of course, was making Carly suspicious.

"Eh.. You will find happiness in a cup of juice." I lied, garbling out the first thing that popping into my head. It was totally awful, and there was no way Carly would believe that-

Carly laughed. "These fortunes are getting weirder!"

Oh wow. She actually bought that lame-ass excuse? Man, I could get a job writing these things!

"Come on Sam." Carly smiled. "To the groovy smoothie? I need something to wash down that food, and I bet you do too."

I nodded, and shoved the fortune into my pocket without another thought.

////

_2024_

"You ready Sam?" Carly questioned, looking beautiful in her purple bridesmaid dress. Well, it was more lilac, according to Carly.

"As I'll ever be." I replied nervously, looking at myself in the mirror, taking in the long, flowing snow white skirts of my dress.

Yup. That's right world- Sam Puckett's getting married. And before Carly- I bet you didn't see that coming!

"One thing before you enter the joys of married life," Carly began, smirking. She was loving the fact I was getting married before she was.

She thinks its hilarious that me of all people are settling down.

"When did you realise you were in love with him? I never asked." Carly asked.

It was the question I had been prepared for all these years. I reached into one of the many bags I had with me and produced a small, grubby piece of paper.

Carly looked like she was going to faint at the sight of dirt near my dress. She had done a great job at keeping it clean so far- by forbidding me to move, eat, drink or anything.

Heck, I'm surprised she's let me breath while wearing it..

"When I got this." I replied, pushing the piece of paper towards her.

"You will fall in love with a total nerd…" She read aloud, a grin spreading across her face as she did so.

Yup. The fortune was right.

Even though Freddie Benson is a total nerd, he's my total nerd.

…Oh man. Being in love was turning me into such a cheese ball..

/////


	18. Authors Note

Yeah, I'm not too sure if anyone still follows this fanfic, seeing as I stopped updating properly months ago, but anyway.

I'm just going to mark this story as complete, because I don't ever plan to update anything on this account again. I have my reasons, I swear.

But, if you did actually like my writing, I have a new account, its Waffles Of Doom (the S in waffles is important, because there's another writer called waffle of doom. Though the fact she writes for twilight should really alert you to the fact that its not me!)

There's a link in my profile if you want to go check it out.

Thanks for all the support and reviews on this story, and all my other ones- and the ones I went on a rampage and deleted. Yeah, once upon a time I had like twenty four stories xD

I'm going to stop rambling now, but thank you guys! You're all amazing : )


End file.
